


La datura azul o Aventuras de don Aníbal Pollalarga

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1930, Champán, Corse, Criada, Cuplé - Freeform, De Londres a Madrid, Hispano Suiza, Invierno, La vaselina no debe usarse como lubricante. Pero en 1930 no había lubricantes solubles, Lengua irlandesa, M/M, Mantón de Manila, Maquillaje, Medias de seda, Ojos azules, Ojos verdes, Perfume, Podofilia, Prostitución, Restaurante, Sexo manual, Tabaco, Travestismo, Vino - Freeform, dibujo, disfraz, madrid, opera - Freeform, sexo oral, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: William Graham es un chico que acaba de llegar de Londres. Impresionado por su voz y belleza, Mason Verger lo contrata para cantar en su cabaré. Allí conoce al prostituto más rico de Madrid, que le entrena para ser como él.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Original Male Character(s), Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La datura azul o Aventuras de don Aníbal Pollalarga

_“Mi egipcio es especial_

_¡Qué olor sensual!_

_Tras la batalla_

_en que el amor estalla_

_un cigarrillo_

_es siempre un descansillo_

_y, aunque parece_

_que el cuerpo languidece,_

_tras el cigarro crece_

_su fuerza y su vigor._

_La hora de inquietud_

_Con él, no es cruel_

_Sus espirales_

_Son sueños celestiales_

_Que forman nubes_

_Que así a la gloria suben_

_Y, envuelta en ella,_

_La chispa es una estrella_

_Que luce, clara y bella_

_Con rápido fulgor_

_Por eso estando mi bien_

_Es mi fumar un Edén_

_Dame el humo de tu boca_

_Anda, que así me vuelves loca_

_Corre, que quiero enloquecer_

_De placer_

_Sintiendo así el calor_

_Del humo embriagador_

_Que acaba por prender_

_La llama ardiente del amor.“ **[1]** _

La voz que cantaba el conocido cuplé era la mía. Me anunciaba como la nueva adquisición del cabaré Terciopelo, un joven de exótico acento que debutaba esa noche. Justo había acabado la letra de la canción y parecía que empezaba a hacer las delicias de los trasnochadores, hechizados por el sonido de mi voz. Mason Verger, el dueño, me había presentado al inicio del espectáculo como “La Datura Azul”. Me había bautizado así por mis ojos, gigantescos y de una tonalidad metálica, que, según él, daban la impresión de que, como la flor, podían hechizar y adormecer.

Para mi número, vestía un corpiño de seda negra y falda roja de volantes. Para ocultar mi cabello corto, utilizaba una peluca negra adornada con gran pluma de avestruz teñida de verde sujeta con una cinta elástica de lentejuelas doradas. Acompañando la letra del cuplé, fumaba un cigarrillo con una larga boquilla de baquelita negra.

Cuando terminé, volví a mi camerino y, tras deshacerme del abundante maquillaje y del disfraz, sustituyéndolos por un traje de franela gris y un canotier de paja adornado por una cinta verde oscuro, “La Datura Azul” se transformó en William Graham, un joven de veinte años recién llegado de Londres. Pensaba que me esperaba una vida mejor en la vieja ciudad de Madrid. Mi plan era dedicarme a la literatura y escribir sobre mis impresiones del lejano país en el que me encontraba, pero un día un caballero se fijó en mí y me dijo que debería volver a encauzar mi carrera artística. Así que me consiguió una prueba en un cabaré. Pero no hubo suerte y pasaron muchos meses. Meses en los que buscaba trabajo en los cabarés madrileños, presentando mi número todas las noches entre las volutas del humo de cigarrillos, pipas y puros. Un ambiente cargado que, al terminar, solo me hacía desear deshacerme de corpiños, enaguas, pelucas y maquillajes, regresar a mi diminuto piso, y volver a ser, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, William Graham, novelista bohemio.

Esa noche, mi casera me esperaba en la portería.

“Buenas noches, doña Concha.” Susurré, bostezando.

“¡Serán buenos días, señor Graham!” Exclamó, señalando el reloj que llevaba colgado del pecho. “Ya son las seis. Me debe el mes. Prometió pagar el alquiler el lunes; luego, el martes…”

“Hoy he empezado a trabajar.” Dije, sin muchas ganas. “Me pagarán el viernes y podré saldar la deuda.”

Entré en mi piso y cerré la puerta tras de mí con dos vueltas de llave. Sin ni siquiera desnudarme, caí en la cama, completamente agotado.

* * *

“ _Tengo un jardín en mi casa_

_Que es la mar de rebonito_

_No tengo quien me lo riegue_

_Y lo tengo muy sequito._

_Como no soy jardinera_

_Ni me gusta trabajar_

_Por la noche, aunque no quiera_

_Me lo tengo que regar_

_Y al acostarme_

_Y al levantarme_

_Lleno de agua la regadera_

_Y con las faldas algo recogidas_

_Yo voy regando de esta manera_.” [2]

Cantaba esto con una cara muy seria, un vestido largo de gasa azul con miriñaque, un sombrero de paja de ala ancha sujeto a mi barbilla con una cinta negra, una boa de plumas blancas y una regadera de hojalata en la mano, provocando risas pícaras en el extenso público, pues el éxito de mi debut se había extendido por todo Madrid y la sala estaba hasta arriba de gente. En una de las mesas del fondo pude ver como un hombre de cabello ligeramente canoso me observaba mientras daba sorbitos a una copa de champán.

Cuando terminó mi número, me retiré a mi camerino, donde Pepa, la criada, me ayudó a quitarme el miriñaque y el vestido y volví a ser William. Cuando terminé de vestirme, cogí mi paraguas del perchero, e iba ya a salir por la puerta de los artistas, cuando Pepa se acercó a mí. Llevaba una bandeja de madera en la mano sobre la que había un sobre. Le di las gracias y lo abrí. Contenía una tarjeta de papel verjurado de color marfil. En un lado podía leerse “Le veré a las once en _El Olimpo_ ” y en el otro, “AP, empresario artístico”.

Así que, a las once menos cuarto, ahí estaba yo, “La Datura Azul _”_ , sentada en una mesa de aquel restaurante carísimo en el que solo me podía permitir un vaso de vino tinto con sifón. Llevaba puesto mi mejor vestido, de seda verde oscuro, y zapatos de tacón de becerro negro. Sobre mis hombros, un mantón de Manila beis con pájaros bordados en rosa oscuro. Una peluca ocultaba mi cabello corto. Leía el menú cuando, de repente, alguien entró en el local, como una solemne procesión. Se hizo el silencio en la sala, roto por el frufrú de una capa castellana de lana negra forrada de seda. Todas las miradas se centraron en el caballero que acababa de entrar.

“¡Don Aníbal!” Dijo un camarero, cogiendo la capa y dándosela a la encargada del guardarropa. “Tenemos su mesa lista. Una dama le espera.”

¡De modo que ese era el famoso don Aníbal! Estaba frente a mí, de pie al lado de una de las sillas, vestido con un elegante chaqué. Su altura superaba el metro ochenta y era tan delgado que parecía aún más alto. Su tez tenía un color ligeramente tostado y, en cuanto a su cabello, ya empezaba a mostrar algunos reflejos plateados entre los mechones rubios, perfectamente peinados e impregnados de brillantina. Se quitó los guantes de seda blanca, me besó la mano y se sentó.

Minutos después, mientras don Aníbal y yo leíamos las cartas, oí el murmullo de los presentes y pude saber quién era mi anfitrión. Se trataba de toda una autoridad de la noche madrileña. Nunca supe su apellido ni su nombre real. Se le conocía en los círculos nocturnos como don Aníbal “Pollalarga” y se decía que podía provocar el más intenso placer en sus amantes con solo mirarlos con sus ojos almendrados del color de las hojas de olivo. Me moría de ganas por saber si el rumor era cierto, así que procuré que la cena ocurriese con la mayor celeridad posible. Pero don Aníbal estaba extasiado con el vino y los delicados manjares que los camareros ponían sobre la mesa y, al contrario que yo, no parecía tener prisa alguna por terminar.

Cuando salió por fin del reservado, me cogió del brazo. Abandonamos el restaurante y, con un delicado movimiento de su bastón, hizo detenerse un carruaje. Subimos y me tapó las piernas con una manta. Agradecí su gesto, pues el vestido era demasiado fino y me había quedado aterido. El movimiento del carruaje me adormeció y, sin querer, cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, el coche ya se había detenido y el cochero nos estaba abriendo la puerta. Don Aníbal se bajó el primero con un grácil salto y me tendió la mano. Me recogí la falda, puse un pie en el estribo y me bajé del carruaje.

Subimos en el ascensor hasta el último piso. Cuando entramos al apartamento, vi que el ayuda de cámara de don Aníbal le esperaba en el recibidor.

“Buenas noches, Ramón.” Le dijo Aníbal mientras el criado le quitaba la capa.

“Buenas noches tenga el señor.” Respondió Ramón con un leve gesto de la cabeza. “¿Me permite, señorita?”

Desabroché los grandes corchetes de metal dorado de mi abrigo mientras Ramón me lo quitaba y lo colgaba del perchero.

“La dama pasará la noche aquí. Lleve unas toallas, agua caliente y artículos de tocador a mi dormitorio, por favor, Ramón.”

“Muy bien, señor.”

El criado empezó a recorrer el pasillo mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá del salón y Aníbal sacaba dos copas de una vitrina. 

“Bueno, aquí estamos.” Dijo descorchando una botella de vino y sirviéndolo en dos copas. “Álava, 1898. Considerada la mejor cosecha del siglo. Pruébela, por favor. Note los matices de la barrica y de las excelentes uvas.”

Di un ligero sorbo del líquido rojizo, dejando la marca de mi lápiz de labios en el borde de la copa, intentando captar esos matices. Pero no noté nada, salvo una ligera calidez en mi lengua.

“Me temo que mi paladar no es tan sofisticado como el de usted.” Susurré mientras notaba que me ponía tan rojo como el vino.

Don Aníbal me sonrió.

“Bueno, terminará acostumbrándolo.” Dijo, sentándose a mi lado. “¿Podría cantar para mí, por favor? Así, tal y como está. Quiero que se olvide de la parafernalia del cabaré y se relaje conmigo.”

Le devolví la sonrisa y me puse de pie mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta. Delicadamente, se tumbó sobre el diván de madera y piel negra y cerró los ojos. Tras respirar varias veces, por fin pude comenzar:

“ _Soy una flor caída_

_Del vicio fatal, esclava_

_Por el destino, vencida,_

_Sola en el mundo,_

_nacida del pecado,_

_Un desalmado me hizo mujer_

_Fue aquel querer el yugo_

_Engendro del mal,_

_Pendiente fatal_

_De mi alma verdugo_

_Y ya al fin caída_

_Por el fango envilecida_

_Para todos soy juguete de placer_

_Y en la cocaína,_

_Que otro mundo me ilumina_

_Busco calma_

_Para mi alma de mujer_

_Ella endulzó la hiel_

_De este dolor_

_Que me hizo cruel_

_¡cocaína!_

_¡Sé que al fin me ha de matar!_

_¡Me asesina!_

_Pero calma mi pesar_

_Si me deja_

_Todo es sombra en mi vivir_

_Sé que al fin me ha de matar_

_Pero no me hace sufrir_.”[3]

Don Aníbal me escuchaba aun con los ojos cerrados. Cuando terminé, los abrió, se puso de pie y colocó su gran mano debajo de mi falda, empezando a masajear mi prepucio. Me pilló tan desprevenido que tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su dormitorio, donde me colocó sobre una gran cama con dosel y colcha de terciopelo. Uno a uno, desabrochó los botones de mi vestido para después besarme suavemente en la nuca, provocando que un delicioso escalofrío me recorriese toda la espina dorsal de abajo arriba. Intenté quitarle la ropa poco a poco, cada vez más excitado. Comenzó a aflojar el entrecruzado de cintas de mi corsé y desabrochó los corchetes frontales antes de quitármelo. Al terminar, contemplé su cuerpo desnudo desde el cabello hasta la cintura. Instantes después pude comprobar porqué llamaban a don Aníbal “Pollalarga”. Su príapo abarcaba al menos dos palmos[4] y era grueso cual rama de árbol. Perplejo, observé esa columna entre las redondeces del paréntesis de sus caderas. El retrato de la pared me miró, celoso, mientras acercaba mis labios al capitel de la columna, mordisqueándolo y empapándolo de deseo viscoso. Un rosario de maldiciones en una mezcla de español e inglés surgió de la boca de don Aníbal, que se agarró con ambas manos a los barrotes del cabecero de bronce mientras su badajo se acercaba peligrosamente al fondo de mi garganta. Pero, de repente, un estremecimiento recorrió sus miembros y un chorrito de esperma salpicó las comisuras de mis labios.

Me dejé caer entre las sábanas, con el corazón latiéndome más deprisa que nunca. Cuando dos esmeraldas bajo una cortina color oro viejo me miraron, supe que no tenía nada que temer. Don Aníbal, sudoroso y agotado, se dejó caer a mi lado. Me mordió y me besó ligeramente un hombro, dejando una huella húmeda en la superficie de mi piel como si me imprimiera su sello y, casi al instante, cayó en brazos de Morfeo. 

* * *

Cuando me desperté, vi que estaba solo. Sobre la mesilla de noche había dos billetes de cien pesetas, que cogí y guardé en el bolso. Me vestí y salí de la casa. Tomé un taxi hasta mi edificio, con la esperanza de que doña Concha no estuviera esperándome. Si me hubiera visto vestido de esta guisa, habría hecho demasiadas preguntas, que tendrían como resultado que yo acabara en la calle.

“Esta es una casa decente.” Diría mientras yo salía con mis maletas. “Y como vuelva a verle por aquí, se viene conmigo al cuartel de la Guardia Civil. ¡Degenerado!”

Eran alrededor de las ocho cuando volví y descubrí con sorpresa y alivio que la portería estaba vacía. Subí a mi piso, donde llené la bañera antes de deshacerme del vestido.

Mientras estaba metido en el agua caliente, reflexioné sobre mis experiencias de la noche anterior. ¿Abandonaría mi carrera de escritor? ¿O la compaginaría con la de un transformista de primera? ¿Ascendería en el sórdido mundo de la prostitución? ¿Se convertiría definitivamente William Graham en La Datura Azul? Y, en caso de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, ¿Volvería La Datura Azul a ser William Graham?

Sin encontrar respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas, salí del agua y, tras secarme con una toalla, puse sobre la cama un traje de mezclilla gris. Al terminar de vestirme, metí uno de los billetes en mi cartera y guardé el otro bajo el colchón de mi cama, dentro de un calcetín. Salí de casa y, al ver que doña Concha no había vuelto, dejé el pago del alquiler en la mesa de la portería junto con un papelito con mi nombre y salí del edificio para pasear.

¿Y quién podría estarme esperando en la puerta sino el chófer de don Aníbal? Se quitó la gorra y se presentó.

“Soy Julián Caballero. Estoy buscando a La Datura Azul.”

Sonreí con picardía antes de susurrarle que saldría por la puerta de servicio. Volví a entrar en mi piso y me puse el disfraz. Cuando salí de nuevo, me encontré al chófer fumando un cigarrillo.

“A su servicio, señorita.”

Me hizo subir al coche y me senté. Recorrimos Madrid hasta llegar a la calle Serrano, donde el vehículo se detuvo frente a un elegante chalé modernista. Me apeé, ayudado por Julián, y ambos subimos la escalinata hasta la puerta principal. El chófer tocó el timbre y nos recibió una criada uniformada.

“Aquí tiene usted a La Datura Azul.” Dijo el chófer.

“¡Cuánto bueno por esta casa!” Respondió la criada, quitándome el abrigo. “He oído hablar al señor de usted, señorita.”

Sonreí, ruborizado, mientras ella me acompañaba hasta el despacho de don Aníbal, que dibujaba sentado en su escritorio. La tentación me venció y pude ver que era a mí a quien dibujaba. Dejé escapar un “¡Vaya!” y él me miró, sonriendo con sus dientes puntiagudos y blanquísimos.

“Gracias, Dorita.” Dijo mientras ella salía del despacho. “Siéntate, Datura.” Dijo, cogiendo un escalpelo y empezando a afilar el lápiz.

Obedecí y don Aníbal me sirvió una taza de café de una sofisticada cafetera de plata antes de sentarse enfrente de mí.

“¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí?”

Lo dijo tan de repente que por poco no me atraganto con el café. Cogí una de las servilletas de hilo blanco de la bandeja y me limpié los labios antes de decirle que continuase.

“Conozco bien al Verger.” Afirmó. “Un tipo que es capaz de chulear a su propia hermana…”

Se me puso la carne de gallina y una náusea se instaló en mi garganta. Había oído cosas raras de Mason Verger, pero ser capaz de semejante cosa me pareció el colmo de la repugnancia.

“Piénsalo bien, Datura.” Dio un sorbo a su taza y, después de tragar, mostró sus dientes en un gesto que parecía involuntario.

A mi mente volvió la imagen de los billetes sobre la mesilla. ¿Cuánta gente en Madrid cobraba doscientas pesetas diarias?

Don Aníbal me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y susurró:

“Yo te enseñaré los secretos del oficio.”

* * *

La primera lección de don Aníbal fue muy clara:

“Datura, en este mundo no puedes pretender ascender. Tienes que empezar desde arriba. Ahora comenzaremos el entrenamiento. En el dormitorio hay algo para ti.”

Salí del salón y me adentré en el dormitorio. Sobre la cama había un vestido de seda violeta y una sombrerera de cartón forrado de tela a rayas blancas y verdes. Abrí la caja y en su interior encontré una peluca negra de pelo natural, dos enaguas con el bajo rematado de encaje, unas ligas y unas bragas. También había una pequeña caja rectangular que contenía un par de zapatos de piel blanca y unas medias de la más fina seda.

Comencé a vestirme, teniendo el máximo cuidado de no arrugar las telas y en que las costuras de las medias quedasen completamente rectas. Al terminar, estuve un rato observando mi imagen en el espejo. Sonreí y volví al salón. Una vez allí, don Aníbal me hizo sentarme frente a la mesa, donde había varios platos apilados y diversas clases de cubiertos. Para alguien que solo conocía el tenedor, la cuchara y el cuchillo, la plétora podía resultar asfixiante.

“¿Son todos para mí?” Pregunté mientras notaba que me ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello.

Don Aníbal profirió una sonora carcajada con la que logró relajarme.

“Sí, Datura.” Dijo, cogiendo el tenedor situado más a su izquierda. “Se comienza de fuera hacia adentro. Los cubiertos se quitan junto con el plato, de modo que con su cantidad puedes hacerte una idea de la cantidad de platos que se servirán.”

Observé pasmado los cubiertos que rodeaban mi plato. Había por lo menos siete.

“¿Se suelen servir siete platos?”

“Es bastante frecuente.”

Y empezó a decir nombres franceses, de los cuales no entendí una palabra. Avergonzadísimo, le pedí que me los repitiera. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cuadernito y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

“A ver, Datura.” Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. “Una comida de siete platos consiste en _amuse-bouche_ , que es un entrante; una sopa; un aperitivo; una ensalada; un plato principal; un postre y un _mignardise_ , o sea, un dulce que puede ser comido con los dedos, como una pasta, con café o té.”

Sonreí, haciéndole ver que ya lo había comprendido. Dejó sobre la mesa el cuadernito y la pluma y empezó a señalar las copas:

“Vino blanco, vino tinto, agua y refresco.”

Tras una pausa para apuntarlo todo, volvió a hablar:

“Esta noche viene un cliente muy importante a verme. ¿Crees que podrías cantar algo para él mientras yo me preparo? Te pagaré el equivalente a una noche, así que hoy estarás libre.”

Me pareció una buena idea, así que le pedí permiso a don Aníbal para ir a ensayar.

“Puedes usar mi dormitorio.” Dijo.

De modo que entré en la habitación, en la que Dorita terminaba de hacer la cama. Se despidió de mí con un gesto de la cabeza y yo me senté enfrente del escritorio y empecé a pensar. A mi mente llegaron las notas de _La llave_ , un cuplé que había escuchado hacía unos días. Puse la silla frente al espejo y comencé a calentar la voz.

Varias horas después, disfrazado de nuevo, salí al salón, donde un caballero le daba los guantes, el bastón y la chistera a Ramón.

“He aquí a La Datura Azul, una recentísima adquisición.” Dijo el criado. “Posee una voz deliciosa.”

“Eso habrá que verlo.” Contestó el cliente, fijando sus ojos, que brillaban en la luz eléctrica del salón, en mi cuerpo. “Bueno, mejor dicho, oírlo.” Se corrigió con una risotada. “Por favor, señorita.”

Se tumbó en la otomana con un cojín bajo la cabeza mientras Ramón colocaba el taburete del piano, se sentaba y empezaba a pulsar las teclas. Acabada la introducción, empecé a cantar:

_La bellísima Asunción_

_Se escapó de la pensión_

_Al llegar el carnaval_

_Y vestida de vedette_

_Una noche al baile fue_

_A tratar de divertirse y de gozar_

_Un pollito que la vio_

_Para el chotis la invitó_

_Y salieron juntos a bailar_

_Pero mientras que bailaban_

_Como tanto la apretaba_

_Sin querer la lastimaba el animal_

_“¡No bailaré!” Le dijo decidida Asunción._

_“Porque me aprieta_

_Y me va usted haciendo un daño atroz._

_Sáquese usted esa llave_

_Tan grande y feroz_

_Que lleva ahí_

_En el bolsillo del pantalón.”_

_Terminaron de bailar_

_Y se fueron a cenar_

_El pollito y Asunción_

_Y entre el baile y el charlar_

_Y las risas y el champán_

_La muchacha sin querer_

_Se mareó._

_El se quiso aprovechar_

_La besaba sin cesar_

_Y juraba eterno amor_

_Y al llegar a la habanera_

_La invitó para que fuera_

_A dar otra vueltecita en el salón_

_“¡No bailaré!” Le dijo decidida Asunción._

_“Porque me aprieta_

_Y me va usted haciendo un daño atroz._

_Sáquese usted esa llave_

_Tan grande y feroz_

_Que lleva ahí_

_En el bolsillo del pantalón.” **[5]**_

El cliente se puso en pie y aplaudió mi actuación, asombrado.

“Ya le dije que La Datura Azul era una joya.” Observó Ramón.

A mi nariz vino un aroma embriagador, pero desconocido. Parecía un perfume de algún lejano país de Oriente. Era don Aníbal, que, como siempre, entró a la sala cual solemne procesión.

“Don Rafael.” Dijo, haciendo una reverencia a nuestro cliente. “Veo que ya ha conocido a nuestra nueva adquisición.”

Don Rafael recorrió con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo antes de añadir:

“Y me gustaría conocerla un poco más.”

“En ese caso, prepararé…” Dijo don Aníbal, intentando hacer un mutis.

Nuestro cliente volvió a observarme.

“¿No nos hace el honor de acompañarnos?”

El rostro de don Aníbal se iluminó.

“Con mucho gusto. ¡Dorita!”

La criada vino y don Aníbal le susurró algo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa pícara. Minutos más tarde, me encontraba en el dormitorio. Estaba nervioso, porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar. La cama estaba hecha con sábanas de la más fina seda y sobre la mesilla de noche había un frasquito metálico con vaselina que ignoraba su papel en la comedia. Colgado del biombo, vi un liguero, unas medias y un negligé de tul azul. Me desnudé por completo, me puse las prendas y esperé a que don Rafael diese la señal. La tela del negligé era lo suficientemente opaca para no mostrar demasiado mi anatomía y sonreí al pensar que el cliente encontraría excitante desatar los múltiples lazos que cerraban la prenda. Se imaginaría mi cuerpo antes de descubrirlo y, cuando lo tuviera delante, me quitaría el negligé y… 

La voz de don Aníbal hablando animadamente con don Rafael me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

“¿Preparada, Datura?” Dijo don Rafael. Asentí, excitadísimo e impaciente. “En ese caso, que comience la fiesta.”

Sus manos trémulas recorrieron el entrecruzado de cintas de mi corpiño, sin quitarme el negligé, para luego hacer saltar los corchetes de la parte frontal. Cuando la prenda cayó, empezó el turno de don Aníbal, que empezó a masajear mi pecho aún sin vello, antes de desatar el lazo que cerraba el negligé.

Una vez en traje de Adán, don Rafael alargó su gran mano y rodeó con ella el frasquito de la mesilla. Un grueso dedo embardunado en la pomada se introdujo en mí, masajeando mi interior y provocando un agudo grito, seguido de un torrente de pasión que invadió mi pecho. Me tumbé bocabajo e, instantes después, don Rafael logró colocarse sobre mí, enterrando su balano con un rítmico movimiento de la pelvis. Solo tardé unos minutos en correrme, pero el acto no me dejó en absoluto satisfecho. En ese momento, nos separamos y don Rafael cedió el turno a don Aníbal, que, ahora sí, logró culminar la jugada. Ebrio de gozo, ahogué un grito y logré correrme con una fuerza tal que tuve que agarrarme a un barrote del cabecero.

Minutos después, los tres caíamos en un sueño profundo. Pues incluso los cuerpos más calenturientos tienen, en cierto momento, que reposar. 

* * *

Estaba en el salón de la casa de don Aníbal, jugando al dominó con Bedelia, una de sus chicas.

“Bueno.” Decía ella, riendo y mostrando un fuerte acento irlandés. “De alguna manera hay que pasar el tiempo entre cliente y cliente. Un duro[6] para la que se quede antes sin fichas. Adelante, _mavourneen_.[7]

Coloqué sobre el tapete de la mesa la ficha con el seis doble y Bedelia, la de seis y cinco. Una a una, todas las fichas del juego terminaron sobre el tapete de fieltro verde. Cuando iba a repartirlas de nuevo, entró don Aníbal, acompañado de un elegante caballero. 

Tanto Bedelia como yo vestíamos largas batas de seda y yo llevaba, además, un mantón de Manila, que el caballero empezó a elogiar. 

“De modo…” Decía sin quitarme los ojos de encima. “Que esta es La Datura Azul, la flor de la que habla todo Madrid.”

Le saludé inclinando la cabeza y él continuó hablando, comentando que le gustaría saber si era cierto lo que se comentaba en la villa.

“Compruébelo usted mismo, don Luis.” Le susurró don Aníbal, guiñándole un ojo. Después, se dirigió a mí: “Ahora voy a la ópera con un cliente importante, Datura. Me temo que tendrás que apañártelas sola.” 

“Haré lo que pueda.” Dije, dándole el brazo a don Luis.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, serví champán en dos copas antes de sentarme sobre el diván. Don Luis se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla de uno de mis zapatos.

“Ya verás, Datura.” Decía mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Me quitó el zapato. Después, recorrió con sus manos mi pierna hasta llegar al muslo, donde desabrochó la liga, provocando que la media se deslizase suavemente. Recogió la fina seda con sus dedos y me quitó la prenda, dejando la piel completamente al descubierto. Entonces, me besó los dedos del pie para luego mordisquearlos ligeramente y rebañarlos a lengüetazos. Nunca había sentido nada semejante. Un placer completamente inexplicable. Comencé a jadear y el sonido parecía gustarle a mi cliente, que siguió con su tarea. Unos minutos después, su lengua ascendió hasta alcanzar mi ecuador, que procedió a sujetar con una mano delicada, pero firme. Masajeó mi piel mientras subía y, poco a poco, el bálano se endureció. En la inopia del placer, logré correrme, impregnando su mano con el fruto de mi deseo.

* * *

Llevo ya un año en casa de don Aníbal. El entrenamiento ha sido duro, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Hoy es mi debut.

Estoy en la habitación de Bedelia, que me ayuda a maquillarme y a vestirme. Me ha prestado uno de sus vestidos, de moaré amarillo, largo hasta el suelo, con un cinturón ancho de raso rojo adornado con flores negras y me pone una peluca de color castaño oscuro, recogida en un elegante moño trenzado sujeto con horquillas rematadas con perlas. Unos mitones de tul negro cubren mis manos y antebrazos. Después, unos polvos aquí y el lápiz de labios allá y ya estoy lista. Pero antes de terminar, Bedelia coge del cajón una cajita de cartón azul oscuro. La abre y saca un broche damasquinado adornado con flores y pájaros que coloca en el borde del escote de mi vestido.

“Recuerdo de Toledo.” Dice riendo mientras fija el cierre. “Ahí es donde tuve los mejores clientes. Creo que te pasará un poco de mi buena suerte irlandesa.”

Sonrío y me pongo sobre los hombros un mantón de Manila azul con rosas bordadas en plata.

“Pero… ¡Qué guapa estás, Datura!” Dice Dorita, que entra al dormitorio con una pila de toallas en la mano. “Ya está el cuarto preparado. Voy a llevar estas toallas y ahora te veo en el salón.”

Me guiña un ojo mientras voy por el pasillo hacia el salón. Una vez allí, don Aníbal, que estaba sentado sobre el diván cuando entré, se pone en pie y empieza a observarme mientras un caballero entra en la habitación, acompañado por Dorita, que lleva su capa y su sombrero en los brazos.

“¡Don Francisco!” Dice don Aníbal. “Permítame que le presente a la flor de esta casa. La Datura Azul, con una voz que encierra un millón de promesas y un cuerpo que las cumple todas.” 

Yo no puedo evitar ruborizarme mientras Don Francisco sonríe con picardía.

“¡Vamos, vamos, Datura!” Dice, riendo a carcajadas. “No sea tímida. Demuéstremelo.”

Él se sienta en el diván y cierra los ojos mientras yo respiro profundamente y comienzo a cantar:

“ _Dicen que hay un sátiro en Madrid_

_Según leí ayer en el ABC_

_Que a cuantas encuentra por ahí_

_Hace ver no sé qué_

_Yo sé de algunas chicas que andan ya_

_Por él rabiando de curiosidad_

_Y en cuanto ven a un hombre por ahí_

_Quisieran preguntarle así_

_‘¿Me quiere usted decir si por acaso es_

_El sátiro es del que habló ayer el ABC?_

_Debajo del gabán no lleva nada más_

_Que el traje de Adán_

_Y en cuanto encuentra a una mujer_

_Le enseña todo y echa a correr_ ’” [8]

Segundos después de terminar, don Francisco se pone en pie y empieza a aplaudir. 

“¡Qué delicia, Datura!” Dice con admiración. “He reservado una mesa. ¿Haría el honor de acompañarme? Después volveremos y…”

Asiento con la cabeza y Dorita me trae los guantes, la capa y el bolso. Después de deshacerme del mantón, me lo pongo todo y don Francisco me da el brazo y salimos de la casa. En la puerta nos esperan el chófer al lado del automóvil de don Francisco, un moderno Hispano Suiza. El chófer me ayuda a subir al coche mientras don Francisco se sienta a mi lado y enciende un cigarrillo antes de bajar las cortinas negras de las ventanillas y del parabrisas interior. Entonces, apoya su mano sobre mi pierna y comienza a ascender hasta el muslo, desabrochando la liga, que hace caer la media, dejando mi piel al descubierto. Deja el cigarrillo en el cenicero y empieza a besarme el tobillo, ascendiendo poco a poco con sus labios, que aún conservan el fuerte aroma del tabaco.

Justo en el momento en el que corona el minarete, el chófer detiene el coche. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y me coloco la ropa apresuradamente antes de que abra la puerta.

“Bienvenidos…” Dice el portero. “…Al _Palacio de cristal_.” 

Después de dejar nuestros abrigos en el guardarropa, un camarero se acerca a nosotros y nos acompaña a nuestra mesa. Nos sentamos y empezamos a leer las cartas en silencio. Tengo una sensación extraña allí abajo. Disimuladamente, miro bajo el mantel y descubro que don Francisco toca con la punta de su zapato de charol el interior de uno de mis muslos. Cuando elevo la mirada, me observa con picardía antes de volver a concentrarse en la carta. Unos minutos después, un camarero se acerca a nosotros, apunta en su libreta el pedido y se dirige a la cocina mientras don Francisco prosigue dirigiendo su exploración. Cuando se acerca a la ingle, frota ligeramente la tela de mi enagua para bajar abruptamente cuando llegan los primeros platos. Yo no puedo evitar sonreírle.

La cena transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos. Yo voy recordando todas las enseñanzas de don Aníbal y don Francisco parece estar encantado de compartir mesa con una joven de modales tan exquisitos. Cuando terminamos, volvemos al guardarropa y don Francisco me ayuda a ponerme la capa. Montamos de nuevo en el coche y regresamos a casa de don Aníbal, donde Dorita nos recibe.

“Buenas noches tenga usted, don Francisco.” Dice, haciéndole una ligera reverencia. “Datura Azul. Estamos terminando de preparar la habitación. Por favor, siéntense en salón y relájense.”

Sobre la mesa del salón hay una botella de champán y dos copas, que don Francisco llena.

“Bueno…” Dice, sentándose a mi lado. “Aquí estamos.”

Le doy un sorbito a mi copa. Las burbujas del champán rebotan en mi lengua, expandiendo los aromas de la excelente bebida por todo mi paladar. No puedo evitar tocar la mano de don Francisco y dirigirla a mi entrepierna. Caliente como un fogón, don Francisco me masajea por encima de la tela del vestido y, cuando yo iba a llegar a un estado de gozo supremo, entra Dorita al salón, anunciando que el dormitorio está listo.

Riendo, don Francisco me coge en brazos y entramos en la habitación. La luz de la lámpara está atenuada por varias pantallas rosadas, lo que ofrece un ambiente muy sensual y agradable. La cama tiene un dosel de terciopelo verde, con una colcha a juego, rematada por flecos dorados.

Él me deja sobre la cama y comienza a besarme los labios mientras yo voy desabrochando uno a uno los botones de nácar blanco de su camisa. Le pongo una mano en el pecho, dejando que mis dedos se enreden en su vello hirsuto. Él me imita, masajeando mi pecho lampiño, antes de besarme en el cuello. El corazón se me acelera mientras, una a una, mis prendas acaban en el suelo, quedando completamente desnudo y a merced de don Francisco. 

Cuando, instantes después, un dedo grueso, elegante y sensual, impregnado en blanca vaselina, se introduce en mí, tengo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Masajea mi interior lentamente antes de colocarme de costado y proceder a penetrarme. Ahora sí que no puedo evitar gritar y, al notar como la pelvis de don Francisco se mueve y actúa cual ganzúa en mi sensibilidad más arcana, creo morir de placer. Me agarro con fuerza a los barrotes del cabecero mientras no puedo evitar emitir una serie de jadeos.

Un estremecimiento recorre los miembros de don Francisco, que, por fin, logra correrse y nos separamos.

Él saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. Intento hablar, pero estoy sin aliento y jadeante y soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando termina de fumarse el cigarrillo, lo apaga estrujándolo con sus dedos. Se tumba sobre un costado para quedarse dormido casi al instante. Pero yo, aun sin aliento y jadeante, tardo un buen rato en cerrar los ojos.

Me siento liberado, como si acabara de salir de una ciudad que ha estado sitiada durante años y corriese en tropel con el resto de la población. A mi mente también vienen las imágenes de una oruga que, tras pasar un tiempo en su capullo, logra extender las alas y volar o de un barco que atraviesa el mar a toda vela. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que temer y, tras taparme con la manta, me tumbo y logro dormir.

Sueño que recorro Madrid, vestido con un elegante abrigo negro de piel de cibelina. Acompañando a don Aníbal, voy en coche al Parque del Retiro y, después, al teatro, donde él tiene un palco alquilado permanentemente. Cenamos y dormimos en los mejores restaurantes y hoteles de Madrid.

Horas más tarde, veo que estoy solo en la cama. Me levanto y me pongo la bata. Sobre el tocador, al lado de mi frasco de perfume, veo por primera vez en mi vida un billete de quinientas pesetas, lo que pone el broche de oro a mi aventura, transformando definitivamente a William Graham en “La Datura Azul”.

FIN

[1] Cuplé compuesto en 1922, con música de Juan Viladomat y letra de Félix Garzo

[2] Cuplé perteneciente a la revista _La alegre trompetería_ (1907) con música de Vicente Lleó y libreto de Antonio Paso.

[3] Tango compuesto en 1926, con música de Juan Viladomat y letra de Gerardo Alcázar

[4] El palmo es una antigua medida de longitud que equivale, aproximadamente, a 20 centímetros.

[5] Letra de Cadenas sobre la música de una canción compuesta en 1901 por Penn y Fitz “The Honeysuckle and the Bee”.

[6] Antigua moneda española de cinco pesetas.

[7] Cariño, en irlandés.

[8] Cuplé con música de Joaquín Valverde y letra de José Juan Cadenas en 1917. Compuesto especialmente para La Fornarina (Consuelo Bello), está basado en una canción que estrenó en 1911 Nitta Jo con el título francés de "Le Jeune Homme du Métro”, con música de Hermann E Darewski y Harry Fragson y letra de Henri Christiné y Alexandre Trébitsch.


End file.
